


when your back's against the wall

by wreckingtomlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Kicker Zayn, M/M, Quarterback Liam, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sound guy Niall, Wall Sex, Wide Receiver Harry, and Announcer Louis, basically it's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckingtomlinson/pseuds/wreckingtomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis calls the football games. Liam wins the football games. It's not the most common Homecoming proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when your back's against the wall

**Author's Note:**

> well well well first Lilo fic here we go! it's so not high school football season but this has been in the works since then due to major procrastination on my part oops
> 
> also unbeta-ed! so, all mistakes are 100% mine. if there are a ton, let me know!
> 
> title from [The Boys Of Fall](http://youtu.be/AlXDo5WhQXI) by Kenny Chesney

“And that’s a pass to number 29, caught at the 37-yard line for a first down for the Tigers.” 

Louis Tomlinson leans back in his chair, looking out over the field. As much as he wishes he could be out there, he hasn’t gotten the short end of the stick. He gets a birds-eye view of the field from the announcer’s booth, he gets to watch his boyfriend Liam Payne without being shouted at for staring, and he gets to hang out with his best friend Niall Horan, who’s working the sound board. It’s a pretty good deal, even if Coach Lee did cut him from the team. 

“Hey, Lou,” Niall calls to him from the other side of the booth. Louis turns his head to see the blond munching on an energy bar. 

“I thought you weren’t supposed to eat those in here after you got crumbs all over the board that one time,” Louis points out. 

Niall just laughs. “I’m careful now. Besides, I’m the only guy they have, and they know I always come prepared.” He polishes off the last half in one bite. “So anyway,” he goes on, mouth full of granola and chocolate chips, “what’s the deal with you and Liam? He taking you to the homecoming dance or what?” 

Louis shrugs. “It’s not for another two weeks.” 

“Do you know he’s going?” 

“Ni, he’s captain of the football team. Of course he’s going to homecoming.” 

“Well then, he’s got to ask you soon.” 

“He will. Probably,” Louis adds uncertainly. They’ve been dating for two months, and he doesn’t see why Liam wouldn’t ask, but at the same time he does. Everyone loves Liam. Who wouldn’t? Not only is Liam the star quarterback, he’s the kind of guy who’s popular because he’s so nice to everybody; he could easily have his pick of anyone in the school. Louis couldn’t blame him, really, if he decided to go for someone else. 

“Hey.” Niall frowns, and Louis swears the kid can see right into his mind sometimes. “Don’t worry. He’s gonna ask you. Just wait and see, yeah? I bet by this time next week, you’ll have a date to homecoming. I’m serious. Ten bucks.” 

Louis rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I hope you have ten dollars.” 

“I do, in fact,” Niall says, crossing his arms and leaning back while Louis announced a time out for the home team. Down on the field, the cheerleaders assemble, shaking their pompoms and jumping in sync. 

Niall bops his head and chants along. “T-I-G, E-R-S, North Ridge Tigers are the best!” 

Laughing, Louis chucks a balled-up piece of paper at his best friend’s head and leans into the mic once again to announce a substitution for the opposing team. 

It’s been a tedious game so far, scoreless in the first three quarters, now with less than a minute to go in the fourth. Greenwood High has proved to be a surprising opponent, considering they finished last in the district the season before. Even from his perch, Louis can see the frustration etched on his boyfriend’s face. Liam’s antsy—he hoofs the grass a few times, kicking up dirt, before settling into a crouch to wait for the snap. The next pass is too high. 

“Pass is incomplete.” 

“He’s getting anxious,” Niall notes, echoing Louis’ own thoughts. “He’s got to watch it, though. Can’t start throwing too hard now. There’s not enough time.” Louis just sighs, his right hand absentmindedly doodling Liam’s jersey number on the Greenwood roster sheet. 

On the next play, a yellow penalty flag comes down. “Holding, defense number 82. Five-yard penalty, third down.” Well, it would certainly help.

“We could always go for the field goal if we can’t convert this,” Niall says, tossing his empty wrapper in the trash can. “Think Malik could make it from here?” 

“Don’t know. He’s done it before from this distance, but he’s not terribly consistent.” Louis glances at the clock—there’s exactly thirty seconds left. “Come on, Li,” he mutters, watching him call the next play. The ball is in Liam’s hands seconds later, and Louis can’t see anybody open. If Liam doesn’t hurry up, it looks like the other team might sack him and they can forget about a third down conversion. 

“Styles,” Niall says suddenly, pointing down to the field. In the endzone, Styles is wide open and Liam doesn’t seem to see him. “Damnit, Payno, throw the fucking ball to Styles.” 

As though Niall were some kind of football guardian angel, Liam’s gaze snaps to Styles, who’s waving his arms like a madman. Liam throws him a perfect pass, the ball landing neatly in the receiver’s arms. “Straight to Styles, number 17, and it’s a touchdown for the Tigers!” Louis yells into the microphone while the cheerleaders scream and the marching band breaks into the school fight song. 

“Ten seconds left! We’ve got it!” Niall shouts over the noise, grabbing Louis and making a show of giving him a big smacking kiss on the cheek. Louis laughs, excited for more reasons than just that. He knows Liam has a thing for postgame sex, and he also knows from experience that post-win sex is much better than post-loss sex. 

The last ten seconds is a struggle to announce, as it’s clear to the home side who has won. As a last ditch effort to tie the score and send the game into overtime, the Greenwood quarterback throws a Hail Mary into the endzone, missing the nearest receiver by several yards, and it’s all over. Niall blasts “We Are the Champions” over the sound system while Louis calls out the final score. With a smile, he glances down to the sidelines, watching Liam celebrate the victory with his teammates. 

Liam always comes up to the booth after games, so Louis stays while Niall wanders off in search of popcorn from the concession stand. Slowly, the stands empty and the roar of the crowd dissipates, surrendering to the sound of crickets chirping in the grass. Louis’ picking the last of the crumbs off of the sound board— _thanks a fucking lot, Niall_ —when the door clicks open and Liam comes in. His hair is damp from either sweat or a shower, but when Louis pulls him in for a kiss, he can smell the clean scent of body wash. Good. Louis loves Liam, but not if he thinks he’s getting sex after two hours of sweating and not showering after. 

“You did amazing tonight,” he tells Liam, cupping the taller boy’s face in his hands and pecking him on the lips. 

Liam ducks his head and blushes, and Louis thinks his boyfriend might be the cuddliest football player ever. “It was all Styles,” he says modestly. “It was a good thing he was open. And lucky I saw him at the last second.” 

“Shh.” Louis places a finger to Liam’s lips, grinning mischievously. “Are we going to yours or mine?” 

“Neither, actually.” 

Louis furrows a brow at that, confused, and Liam chuckles. “Aw, babe, you’ll still get to celebrate with me. I was just thinking we could, you know, change it up a bit, have some fun. How about right here?” 

Louis’ eyes widen at that. Fuck right here, in the booth? Simultaneously terrified of being caught and thrilled at the thought of his golden boy breaking the rules for him, his cock twitches in interest. Liam doesn’t miss it, one hand reaching down to palm Louis through his jeans while the other turns the lock shut. He takes several steps forward, backing Louis up against the wall. 

Louis knows Liam is taller—much taller, much wider, and generally just a bigger person. Now, though, it’s clearer than ever, with the way he has to tilt his head up to look him in the face. “Holy shit,” is all he can get out just before Liam brings their mouths together in a bruising kiss. 

Christ, he’s not wasting time tonight. Louis leans into the kiss willingly, bringing his hands up to fist in Liam’s shirt, unsure if he wants it off. Liam beats him to it, pulling away just enough to rid himself of his t-shirt before setting to work on Louis’ jeans. Louis can’t help him fast enough, pushing them off his hips and stepping out of them. His fingers hook under the waistband of his briefs, ready to slide them off too, but then Liam’s hands are covering his, stopping him. 

“Leave them on,” he tells Louis, hands moving around to grope at Louis’ ass through the fabric. The smaller boy’s eyes widen, hips rolling back into Liam’s touch. Still it’s not enough, never is, so he wiggles his ass a little, trying to get Liam to touch him where he wants. 

Liam obliges, hands sliding under the material to get a good handful and squeeze, cupping each cheek in his large palms and using the leverage to pull Louis closer to him. “Lube?” Louis asks. 

“I’ve got you.” Liam pulls a small packet from his pocket. When he takes his hands away, Louis makes a face at the loss of contact, which Liam quickly shushes him for. 

“Prepped myself before the game, come on,” Louis mutters, tugging on Liam’s wrists. “Someone might come up, _hurry_.” 

“Someone might come up,” Liam repeats with an impish smile, lubing up three fingers and slipping his hand back into Louis’ underwear. “That’s true. What if they saw you like this, hmm? All pressed up against the wall—” 

Liam keeps talking, but Louis tunes him out the second he feels fingertips at his entrance. “Jesus _fuck_ ,” he groans out in surprise. Liam’s got two fingers in him right off the bat, which—Louis really did prep before the game, but he’s gone from nothing to this beautiful pressure inside him in the span of two seconds and it’s only making him more desperate. 

“Always so tight for me, babe,” Liam whispers in his ear, forehead resting on Louis’. Their faces are just inches apart, lips parting to exchange hot breaths in the tiny space between them. “Legs around my waist, I’ve got you.” 

Confused, Louis picks one foot up, unsure what Liam wants, and then suddenly _both_ his feet are off the ground and his instinct is to grip Liam’s waist with his thighs. His boyfriend has one strong arm around Louis’ waist, keeping him up while he continues to finger Louis open. Obviously, Liam is strong—the result of hours in the weight room—and Louis knows that from watching him work out, but this drives the idea home in such an _intimate_ way that has Louis squirming against the wall, trying to bear down on Liam’s hand for more. 

“Love how I can pick you up like this,” Liam murmurs with a smile. Louis isn’t sure if he’s supposed to hear that. Instead of replying, he digs his heels into Liam’s back.

“Come on, fuck me.” 

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” The promise shushes him, and then the fingers are gone. Louis can’t help but watch in wonder as Liam digs in his pocket for a condom, tears the wrapper open with his teeth, pushes his sweats down to get his cock out, and puts it on, all while holding Louis up with one arm. He might be a little bit in love. To help him out, Louis takes the lube, pouring the rest of the packet over Liam’s length to slick it up. 

“Not too loud,” Liam warns him, and that’s all the preface Louis gets before Liam pulls the briefs aside and thrusts in slowly. His back scrapes against the wall as the force pushes him up, drawing a whine from the back of his throat. But Liam said to be quiet, so Louis bites down on his lower lip to keep himself from screaming and drawing attention to the booth. He exhales in a shaky breath, hands going to grip at Liam’s broad shoulders. 

“You good, baby?” Liam asks, and Louis just nods as his way of telling Liam he’s okay to move. Liam wastes no time, pulling out and thrusting right back in. He’s aiming for Louis’ spot almost immediately, but all Louis can really process at the moment is, _Holy shit, we’re fucking in the booth, we’re fucking in the announcer’s booth, this is public, Jesus fuck_ — The thought makes him moan softly and his cock, already stiff and curving up toward his stomach, release a bead of pre-come. “Fuck,” he hisses, head smacking back and hitting the wall with a soft thud. The simple movement shifts his hips, putting him in the perfect position for Liam to hit his prostate. 

“Right there, Lou? That where you want me?” 

Louis nods, fingernails digging into Liam’s shoulders. “Fuck, yes, right—ah!—right there,” he tells him, breathless from the high of fucking in public.

Liam takes that as encouragement to go harder, letting go in order to draw Louis’ mouth back to his. Louis can’t do much more than open his mouth and use Liam’s mouth to muffle his sounds, but Liam does the work for him. It hasn’t been long at all, but he’s close already and from the way he can feel Liam’s shoulders start to quiver under his fingertips, he knows his boyfriend isn’t far behind. Lips detach just long enough for Louis to say, “Come together?” 

Liam nods and, with one last drawn-out grunt, comes into the condom. The feeling, of _kind of_ being full but not quite, is what pushes Louis over the edge while Liam is still riding out his orgasm. Exhausted and sweaty, Louis collapses, forehead landing on Liam’s shoulder. He’s always useless after sex, so he’s thankful that Liam’s the responsible one: laying Louis down, discarding the condom, and then pulling him up to a sitting position for a hug and a few minutes of cuddling. 

“Best postgame sex ever.” Liam’s words tickle Louis’ ear, and he laughs. 

“Yeah. Just imagine, if you guys win the homecoming game, I bet it’ll be even better.” Louis doesn’t mean to bring up homecoming right after such good sex, except he kind of does. 

Liam blinks for a second as though he wasn’t understanding, but then his face breaks out into an excited smile. “Speaking of.” He leans over to pull his duffel bag toward them, which he unzips and rifles through for a few seconds before pulling out a thin blue CD case. “I, uh, you know I’ve started experimenting with remixing and stuff. And you know I haven’t let anybody listen to my mixes. Well, not yet. These are some of my favorites.” With a shy smile and a blush, he hands the case to Louis. Written on the CD is one word: _Homecoming?_  

Louis can’t help the excited grin that tugs at his lips, nor can he help the tackle-hug he attacks Liam with. “Yes, yes, _yes_.” 

He hears Liam’s chuckle above him from where his face is buried in Liam’s chest, and looks up to see a bright smile mirroring his own. “I was hoping you’d say yes.” 

“What a _gentleman_ , asking me after postgame sex in the announcer’s booth,” Louis teases, leaning up to leave a soft peck on Liam’s lips. 

Liam just shrugs, and all of a sudden he’s back to the modest quarterback who came off the field praising everyone on his team but himself. Louis’ more than a little in love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you thank youuuu for reading! x
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://maybetheyrefireproof.tumblr.com)


End file.
